gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Picador
The Cheval Picador is a coupé utility featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Picador is implied to be a pickup variant of the Buccaneer, which shares a similar frontal design, with the exception of a different headlight design, a thinner front bumper, and an additional emblem on the hood. The Picador is based on the 1971 or 1972 Chevrolet El Camino, which happens to share similar design cues with the 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, a car which the Buccaneer shares a likeness to. Picadors may occasionally been depicted with different items on its bed, such as planks or Sprunk cans. Picador-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA SA (Rear quarter view). HD Universe In GTA V the Picador is manufactured by Cheval, a parody of Chevrolet. In the game the Picador resembles a mid-1970's era Holden HJ Kingswood Utility which was not sold in the United States of America\United States, however Holden, like Chevrolet, is a General Motors subsidiary. Modified Cheval Picador Front.jpg|GTA V(Rear quarter view). Picador-GTAV.png|The Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". GTA_V_Picador_Rear_Right.png|Rear view of the Picador as seen in the Grand Theft Auto V trailer "Franklin" GTA_V_Picador_Birds_Eye.png|Birds eye view of the Picador, a DeClasse Gauntlet, and the Ruiner street racing as seen in Grand Theft Auto V trailer "Franklin" Performance 3D Universe The Picador has the highest top speed and acceleration for any pickup in the game possibly due to a large V8 engine. However, it is also the lightest and lacks the torque of the stronger trucks; its cornering is also a little unstable, owing to its rear wheel drive. As it is a pickup, the Picador can only carry two in the truck cab. HD Universe TBA Notable Owners * Ryder Locations GTA San Andreas * Can be found almost everywhere in Los Santos. * Parked at Ryder's house in Ganton, Los Santos. * Rarely found in San Fierro. Grand Theft Auto V * Can be seen driven around Strawberry. * Sometimes found in Sandy Shores. Trivia *Ryder's car is a brown Picador with a license plate reading "SHERM", a slang term for a PCP-immersed Marijuana and Tobacco mixture (CJ calls Ryder "sherm-head" throughout the game). Even after the mission Pier 69 his car still spawns regularly. The car takes the place of a Sadler as Ryder's car of choice during development of the game.Ryder's Sadler * The Spanish name Picador is a horse-mounted member of a bullfighting crew, which confronts the bull with his pike ("pica", hence the name) during the first third of each bull. * The Spanish word Picado, ''without the "R," means "Chopped," or "Minced" in Portuguese. * The default radio stations for the Picador are: **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V'': Rebel Radio. Modifications *The Picador can be modified at TransFender: Colours: *Car colour 1 (does not change the vehicle's bed colour). ($150) Hood: *Fury Scoop ($150) *Champ Scoop ($100) Exhausts: *Large Exhaust ($250) *Small Exhaust ($150) *Upswept Exhaust ($350) Lights: *Round fog lamp ($100) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Roof: *Roof Scoop ($80) Side Skirts ($500) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Acess ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Car Stereo: *Bass boost ($100) Hydraulics ($1500) *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. References }} de:Picador (SA) es:Picador fi:Picador pl:Picador Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:North American vehicles